


Start Over

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Plans, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: But this morning wasn’t scheduled to be one of those busy ones. Tony wasn’t supposed to be up yet. So Steve hadn’t bothered with starting the coffee, having intended on starting it after his run, rather than before.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Shadowstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> I hope that you enjoy this little stocking stuffer!!!
> 
> Prompts Used:  
> *Cold feet and hands after a winter morning run  
> *Coffee or sleep deprivation-fueled tangent interrupted with a kiss

As much as he tried not to, Steve was hit with a wave of disappointment when he stepped out of the elevator to find Tony standing in the kitchen glaring at the coffee pot and grumbling under his breath. 

He clearly hadn’t been up for very long. Steve would be surprised if he’d been up for more than ten minutes. He hadn’t gotten dressed for the day yet. Still unshaven and sleep soft with mussed, messy hair and a grumpy expression. Sock-footed with Steve’s long sleeved t-shirt bunched around his wrists and draping off of his shoulders, hanging low over comfortable lounge pants.

The most of the disappointment was wiped away by a rush of sheer love and fondness at the utterly adorable picture he made.

Granted, Steve _was_ still just a little disappointed. 

He had hoped that Tony would have slept through his absence. Had even left for his run a half-hour earlier than usual to ensure it. That he would have been able to return from his morning run, shower quickly, and set his attention to waking Tony in a way that preempted that morning, pre-coffee grumpiness. Steve was well-versed in the various ways of starting Tony’s day off in a good mood. He’d been looking forward to putting some of those methods into practice that morning.

But Tony was already up, not exactly _awake,_ but he was up and moving. Which put a slight damper on Steve’s plans. 

Steve approached with quiet footsteps, dismissing his original destination of the fridge to settle in beside Tony. There was a long moment where Tony didn’t even seem to notice his presence, too busy glaring at the slowly brewing coffee.

“Morning, sweetheart. I’d have started it before I left if I’d known you were going to be up,” Steve said apologetically. He usually did. On the days that he knew Tony had meetings and appointments starting early in the day. He would set the pot to brew before he left for his run so that it would be ready by the time Tony got to it. 

But this morning wasn’t scheduled to be one of those busy ones. Tony wasn’t supposed to be up yet. So Steve hadn’t bothered with starting the coffee, having intended on starting it after his run, rather than before.

The coffee still would have been ready by the time Tony had gotten to it but Tony wouldn’t have needed it just yet. 

“It’s fine,” Tony muttered grumpily. “It would be done already if this thing wasn’t so goddamn slow. _Why_ do I have a _coffee maker,_ of all things, that’s so slow? Nothing this vital should be _this slow._ JARVIS--”

Steve huffed a quiet laugh and ducked forward, silencing the sleepy rant with a kiss.

Tony stiffened for a short moment before turning bodily away from the counter and toward Steve with a low sigh. He shuffled forward until he was leaning into Steve’s chest, soaking up and sinking into the affection entirely. Steve smiled against Tony’s lips, winding his arms around Tony’s waist to pull him closer as Tony’s hands slid up his chest to hook around the nape of his neck.

He stroked his hands firmly up and down Tony’s back from waist to shoulders and back down again. On the next upsweep, Steve caught the bottom edge of the loose-fitted t-shirt and slipped his hands underneath. When they settled on the warm skin of Tony’s low back, Tony jolted, reflexively arching further into Steve and away from Steve’s hands with a startled squeak. Which very well might’ve been one of the most adorable things Steve had heard to date.

_“Cold,”_ Tony sputtered, breaking away from the kiss with wide eyes.

“Are they?” Steve asked playfully, tilting his head curiously and grinning as he flattened his hands, pressing more firmly against Tony’s skin and sweeping upwards. He could feel Tony shiver and his skin tightening into goosebumps under his touch.

Tony scowled, ineffectually considering that it looked far more like a pout than anything else. Steve didn’t try to resist the urge to duck in again, pressing their lips together and tasting the sweet pout with a teasing sweep of his tongue. He smiled into it when Tony shivered against him for reasons beyond chilled hands. 

Steve took that as his cue and dove into the kiss with single minded intention. It wasn’t the slow, sleep-soft kisses that he had planned on starting with but this was just as good, if not better, in Steve’s opinion. Heated and familiar intensity. The strokes of his hands over Tony’s back slowed to a halt as they warmed, arms shifting to wrap tight around him instead.

Eventually he pulled back and rested his forehead against Tony’s, both of their breathing coming out a little heavier. “Coffee’s done,” he murmured.

“Uh huh,” Tony agreed quietly.

“I think it can wait, don’t you?” Steve asked.

“I had to wait on it, it can wait on me,” Tony responded though he sounded far from put off, the previous grumpiness replaced by the familiar neediness that Steve desperately adored.

Steve smiled and tightened his arms around Tony’s waist, tipping down just enough to tease his lips over Tony’s. He pulled back just a hair when Tony lifted to try to catch Steve in another kiss. Steve’s smile widened at the huff his withdrawal earned. 

“What do you say we start this over,” Steve murmured, nudging Tony’s nose affectionately with his own. “Get you back in bed and comfortable. Let me get you up properly. Start our day out the right way. That was my plan, you know. You weren’t supposed to be awake yet.”

“Well far be it from me to spoil your plans,” Tony said, with a slow grin of his own.

Steve hummed in agreement, brushing his lips teasingly over Tony’s. This time, he didn’t pull back when Tony reached to meet him. Instead, he immediately deepened the kiss and swallowed down Tony’s low groan in response. Steve loosened his hold on Tony’s waist and slid his hands down over his waist to his hips until he could hook them around the back of Tony’s thighs, lifting easily as Tony made just enough of a jump for Steve to be able to fully take his weight. Tony’s hands tightened at Steve’s neck but neither broke the kiss even as Steve blindly navigated the way back to the bedroom. 

Steve was determined to ensure that the next time Tony found himself in front of the coffee pot, he would be far more awake and in a _much_ better mood. 


End file.
